The present disclosure relates to packing for placement over a chronic wound, and particularly to packing for use with a vacuum bandage coupled to a vacuum source.
Gauze or commercially available foam packing is typically used to pack a wound. One example is the ALLEVYN® Cavity Wound Dressing available from Smith & Nephew. This particular wound dressing is made of a polyurethane foam. Gauze is often used to absorb liquid and exudate present on the wound surface.